Warframe: Battle for the Solar System
by Doctor269
Summary: This is a story about three Tenno. Baklan, Taran, and Destiny. Three Tenno, with a major future.
1. Kyght: The Trainer

**Hey guys! I know there's not that many fans of Warframe out there. But I hope you like this story! Remember to review!**

* * *

Lotus paced back and forth across the holomonitor, while Destiny laid back and rested. It would take a while for Lotus to give them their mission; she always thought it through first. While Lotus paced, Destiny pulled back her long, blonde hair, and decided to put on her Mag warframe. She started with her helmet, and then she put on the warframe's chassis and exoskeleton, which took a long time. By the time she was done, Baklan and Taran had already put on their warframes. Baklan had a dark grey Loki, while Taran had his red and sky blue Excalibur. Mariah was still putting on her Mag warframe.

"Alright," Lotus said, "Cultum Assanii, here is your mission." Cultum Assanii was the name of their clan, "The Grineer have an outpost on the far reaches of Mercury's gravitational pull. Your mission is to exterminate all of them without getting spotted. You have been trained for this, if the Grineer even reach a communication device while they know you're here, they can send reinforcements. That is not desirable."

"Got it," Baklan answered, "We get inside, eliminate all of them, don't get spotted, and get the heck out of there."

"Right," Lotus said, "Remember, you've been trained for a long time for this. The Tenno race is counting on you." She signed off.

"Team," Taran said, "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes," the three others answered.

"Good," Taran replied. He was pretty much the leader of the group. He got his rifle from his side, and was prepared for battle. Everybody claimed their weapons. "Let's go."

"Ya!" Baklan shouted. He opened the hatch that would lead them onto the Grineer Vessel. He was the first to jump out of the starship, and he moved silently through space until he landed on the ship, his suit protecting him from the soul sucking darkness of space.

"His shields won't last him long like that," Mariah said solemnly, "He should've waited for the ship to latch onto the Grineer vessel." The ship did latch on eventually, but not without Baklan huffing and puffing on finding a way inside. "You realize that we have to hack into their system first right?" Mariah took a small device and put it onto the side of the ship. She started pushing buttons on the device, and she eventually stood up in assuredness. She was the hacker; nobody knew anything about technology like Mariah. A hatch opened on the ship, revealing a vent inside. They all hopped inside the air vents one at a time, crawling through the small area as their starship flew away.

"We only get one shot," Taran said constructively, "Let's do this." He found another exit to the air vent and quietly picked it up. He started to go through, but then stopped, and moved himself back into the vent. "Wait… I hear Grineer."

He was right. They could hear a couple Grineer coming down the hallway. "I'm so bored down here," one of the Grineer said.

"Ya!" another answered, "Nothing ever happens here! Why did General Furak send us to such a lame place that no one cares about."

Taran held his gun through the hole. As soon as the Grineer walked under the vent, Taran shot them a few times. When he looked down again, they were dead.

"Perfect," Taran said. He jumped down onto the ground, and rolled behind a wall, hiding himself from a door that led deeper into the ship. Mariah followed, then Baklan, and then Destiny. They all hid together by the wall. A Grineer Lancer walked through the door, and Destiny quickly took out her bow and shot him through the heart.

"Lotus, do you copy," Mariah contacted Lotus.

"I copy," Lotus said over their communication devices.

"How many Grineer do we have left to kill?" Baklan asked.

"Not including you," Lotus started, "There are 47 life forms on this vessel."

"So there's 47 Grineer we need to get rid of," Destiny said, "That shouldn't take too long."

"Wait…" Lotus said, "Something's wrong. There's a large platoon of Grineer headed your way. They must be a Security Force."

"We'll take them out, easy," Baklan responded, "No probs!"

Suddenly, seven Grineer came through the door. They were acting calm and secure, so they didn't know the Tenno were on the ship yet. Baklan jumped out of their hiding spot and used his automatic gun to shoot all seven of them down in no time. It really was easy.

"I thought you said they were a large platoon Lotus," Baklan joked.

"Don't be so careless," Lotus responded, "If there were more, you would've been put on the sensors. Then the entire mission would've been compromised."

"Lotus is right Baklan," Taran said, "Get a hold of yourself. If you want, you can do this alone."

"Alright," Baklan said, as he led the way through the doors. He didn't seem to get the idea of teamwork. As he walked through the door, the other three Tenno gathered themselves together for the fight.

Suddenly, Baklan fell over dead from gunshots. A Grineer Sawman ran inside and started slicing at Destiny. The sawman cut her, and a Grineer Lancer shot her to death. A dozen Grineer came out of hiding and started shooting at the last remaining Tenno. Mariah was using her sword to attack the Grineer, and she killed most of them. The Grineer Sawman that helped kill Destiny ran to a computer on the wall and locked all of the doors. Taran dodged the attacks easily, and he attacked back with graceful, fluid motions. A true Tenno. He managed to kill all of the leftover Grineer in the room, as Mariah hacked the system to unlock the doors.

"You alright Destiny?" Taran asked her. She was lying on the floor, bleeding horribly.

"Can't you heal me?" Destiny asked, "All of us. We can revive each other if one of us is down." Her voice was sore and tired.

"It's too late for Baklan," Taran said to Mariah, as if Destiny didn't say anything. But then he stooped down next to her body, and said, "Why should I heal you. You've failed the team." He walked away as Destiny died.

"I've unlocked the doors," Mariah responded, "We're ready to go." She looked sorrowfully at Destiny as she left. They walked together through the doors, checking every corner for Grineer Marines. "28 Grineer left on this vessel."

"Alright," Taran said as he found a Sawman and shot him to death, "Make that 27."

They suddenly found themselves in a small room, as if they were never on a Grineer Ship at all. Destiny and Baklan were still alive, and Taran Mariah were standing on the other side of the room. There was a man in the center of the room looking very unhappy. He had short brown hair, and sparkling blue eyes. He was quite tall. It was Kyght, one of their trainers.

"That was a terrible simulation," Kyght said, "I expected better from all of you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you guys like this! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!  
**


	2. Baklan and Taran: Perfect Rivals

**I'm so happy for this new chapter! This is so fun, I love writing! But anyway, thank you for reading this, remember to review, and ENJOY!**

* * *

"What went wrong?" Taran asked, "Mariah and I were doing pretty well?"

"What went wrong?" Kyght responded in shock, "What went wrong?! Let's start a list, shall we? First, you let Baklan jump out of the ship into space! Then, you just sit there as Baklan and Destiny die in front of your eyes! All of you keep acting as separate entities, when you need to act as a team! We've been over this."

"Ya," Baklan jumped in, "You could've revived us!"

"You have no place in this conversation," Kyght said to him. He walked out of the room solemnly.

"This is your fault!" Taran shouted to Baklan, "If you weren't so reckless-

"My fault?" Baklan asked, "Says the guy with no compassion for the dying!"

"Guys stop," Mariah said quietly as the boys continued to argue. Taran took off his Excalibur warframe. Showing his deep blue eyes, he put his hand through his short blonde hair. He was ready to fight Baklan without anything but his fists. Baklan also took off his warframe, revealing his longer, dark black hair, and his dark black eyes. "Guys… Please." Mariah was too quiet.

"Cut it out!" Destiny shouted before the Baklan and Taran could get in a tussle, "This isn't how Tenno should work! We need to be a team, and fighting is just going to tear us apart!"

Before Destiny continued, another of their trainers walked into the room. It was Pendel. He was much taller than Kyght was – about 6' 5'' – and he had light blonde hair, like Taran's. Pendel walked into the middle of the room with a clipboard in his hands, he looked at everyone ominously.

"Is this the best you can do?" Pendel asked, "These statistics aren't very good." He looked at Baklan, "Don't be so mindless, think before you do things." He then moved to Destiny, "Great effort, but you need more combat training." Then Mariah, "You did good, but if you hacked faster, you wouldn't have gotten spotted." Mariah looked down in shame as Pendel looked at Taran, "I need to speak with you, Taran, privately." Taran and Pendel walked out of the room, and Pendel's face changed from anger and control, to pure joy. "You got over twenty kills! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks," was all Taran had to say. Pendel was Taran's personal trainer after all. They all had personal trainers. Taran had Pendel as a trainer, and Pendel used a Frost warframe. Mariah had Caribou as a trainer; Caribou had an Ember warframe. Destiny had Soulie as a trainer, and Soulie had a Banshee warframe. Last, and not least, was Baklan, who had Kanary as a trainer. Kanary and Baklan both had a Loki warframe. Kyght foresaw all of Cultum Assanii's training.

"You did good out there," Pendel said, "But you need to learn how to be a leader. Only let your teammate die if there's too many enemies around to save her. Just because you were angry doesn't mean you should let a fellow Tenno die."

"I know," Taran answered, "I don't know what got into me."

"You see," Pendel started, "I was the leader for this clan before you four came in, now I'm just a trainer, but leading isn't an easy feat. Good work out there. Now let's get to more training in the dueling room."

After they left the Hologram room, they moved to the Dueling Room. There were already two Tenno in the dueling area; one was easily recognizable as Destiny's Mag. And the other took Taran a while, but it was Destiny's personal trainer, Soulie, in her Banshee warframe. Destiny jumped up and did a flip over Soulie, as she took out her Ax and sliced at Soulie. But Soulie dodged it, and threw a series of Kunai at helpless Destiny, who tried to block them with her Ax, but was hit many times. Soulie jumped up, and used her Cronus to stab Destiny; the battle was over. Soulie quickly revived Destiny and complemented he skills.

"Who's next?" Kyght asked, standing up at the entrance to the dueling area, and taking notes. A loss from Destiny means that Soulie goes into the next round.

Baklan came up to Taran. He had his Loki warframe on, so he was probably battle. Baklan said, "We're having a tournament to ease off our stress. As you can see, Destiny lost so she's out. I already had my battle against Kanary and I actually won! But I think he let me win… hmm…" Baklan moved away to think.

"Taran!" Kyght called out, "You're up! Taran… and… Pendel of course. This is going to be a Trainer vs. Trainee tournament."

Taran jumped into the arena with Pendel. Kyght walked up to Pendel and Taran and gave them their warframes. Pendel looked at Taran confidently, and the battle was over quickly. With not much effort, Taran won, but of course, this was an effort from Pendel.

_Pendel obviously wants me to fight Baklan_, Taran thought, _And beat the crap out of that dirt bag._

_Kanary obviously wants me to fight Taran_, Baklan thought in a similar manner, _And beat the crap out of that dirt bag_.

After Taran and Pendel's battle, came Mariah versus her trainer, Caribou. Caribou, in her Ember warframe, beat Mariah with her deadly flame powers. Of course, the girls weren't holding back a bit, which showed an obvious difference between the genders.

"We're ready to start Round 2!" Kyght shouted with fake enthusiasm, "The first two Tenno to battle are… Taran and Baklan."

Taran and Baklan both jumped into the arena at the same time. The circled each other for a while, and stood on opposite ends of each other.

"I hope you know that I'm not going easy," Taran said threateningly.

"Going easy?" Baklan joked, "Do you do that a lot. I don't even know what that means, unless you're talking about failure, because that would make a lot more sense." Baklan growled at Taran, and they charged at each other. Both with intent of destroying their opponent.


	3. Pendel: The Stalker

**Hey ya'll! It's been a while since I've posted something, and I know that this chapter isn't very long, but I think you'll like it. A lot of new stuff has been revealed, and we go deeper into the characters of Kyght and Pendel. And hopefully they will become really good characters. So ya, enjoy. And remember to review cuz I love all your input!**

* * *

The alarm sounded inside of Cultum Assani's dojo. There was a real mission coming up, which meant that the tournament would have to wait. Baklan stopped in frustration; he wouldn't be able to fight Taran yet. And Taran reacted the same way.

"This isn't over," Taran started, "When we're done with this mission, I'm gonna put you in your-

"Woah!" Pendel interrupted, "There's no need to start smack talking each other!" Taran was clearly angry, but he and Pendel walked of the mission briefing room.

When they got to the room, Kyght, Caribou, Soulie, Mariah, and Destiny were all there, standing in their warframes. Now they just had to wait for Baklan and Kanary, who came in soon after Pendel and Taran. This time, the real Lotus was shown on their com unit in the center of the room.

"Cultum Assanii," Lotus said, "You're ready for your very first mission."

"What?!" Kyght exclaimed, "They haven't even finished all of their training! How will they know what to do?"

"What kind of mission is it?" Baklan asked excitedly.

"Calm down there," Lotus responded, talking to both Baklan and Kyght, "While Kyght has a good point, that you haven't finished your training, I must ignore his pleas. There are only five Tenno clans left in existence."

The room was silent, nobody spoke for a few minutes.

Then Lotus talked again, "There are still some areas left that are not clans, they are training facilities, and they are fine. But someone of an unknown faction has been infiltrating Tenno dojos and killing their inhabitants. This cannot happen anymore. Until further notice, this dojo is on extreme lockdown." She turned to the four, young Tenno, "I'm sorry, but life is only going to get harder from here. We need you to do this mission…"

"But what type of mission is it?" Taran asked, solemnly taking his place as leader. He stood up, with his three friends behind him.

"Assassination," Lotus said.

"Assassination?!" Kyght freaked out, "Why don't we just send them in the deepest part of Grineer space without any weapons and see how long it takes for them to die? Are you CRAZY?"

Lotus ignored Kyght, and continued on her briefing, "Captain Vor has been a threat in the Mercury system for a while. He supposedly has Orokin technology, and we cannot let him keep it. If we get this Orokin technology, we could be one step closer to ending this war."

"That doesn't sound like an easy job," Destiny started.

"It's not," Lotus said, "But I have faith in you all. It shouldn't take too long anyway. We've already located the ship he is hiding on, and there are only 103 Grineer on there. I assumed there would be more."

"103?!" Kyght shouted, but before he could continue arguing, the four Tenno had gone into their pod, and flown away into Grineer Space. Kyght tried to find someone to talk to, like Pendel, but Pendel was gone. The other three trainers, had no idea that he even left.

Pendel sat in front of one of Cultum Assanii's main computers. He was wearing an Ash warframe without a helmet, that he probably took from Taran's closet. He usually liked to dress up like Taran, but this was different. He had something to do. He put something into the computer and started rummaging through his own closet. He found a strange helmet, like nothing he had ever seen before. He took out a bow, named Dread, a scythe, named Hate, knives, named Despair. And he walked out of his room, and into the main hall.

Kyght paced around the dojo, Soulie standing behind him. Caribou and Kanary were pacing around with him, so Soulie was the only one standing still.

"Kyght," Caribou said, "You shouldn't be so worried."

"There's something wrong," Kyght said, "I know it. It's a distraction, it's a trap."

"But Lotus is on our side," Kanary argued, "You know she wouldn't do that."

"What do we even know about Lotus?" Kyght said, "What if she is our enemy?"

"That wouldn't make any sense," Kanary responded. He stopped walking and joined Soulie, "You should take a break, maybe it'll make you feel-

"You're next," a voice said over the intercom, "No one can save you." The doors to all of the other rooms locked, and black smoke formed in a corner.

"I told you all!" Kyght said, "Something bad is happening." He quivered in fear.

"Now is not the time to freak out," Soulie bravely walked close to the smoke, "If we can fight this, we _will_ fight this."

"Foolish Tenno," the voice said. Soulie ran into the smoke, and then the smoke cleared. Soulie was gone. "The Stalker has arrived."


End file.
